<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fine, i'll be the bad guy by angelvaleria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304618">fine, i'll be the bad guy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelvaleria/pseuds/angelvaleria'>angelvaleria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Dead Wilbur Soot, Dream Smp, Feral TommyInnit (Video Blogging RFP), Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Protege Tommyinnit, Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), VillainInnit, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelvaleria/pseuds/angelvaleria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to relish in the chaos and be warmed by the flames. The Dream SMP is corrupt, Tommy realized, and the only way to fix it is to start over entirely. From scratch.</p><p>or</p><p>Tommy has had enough of people calling him the bad guy for no reason, so he gives them one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fine, i'll be the bad guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tw // cursing, fire, shouting<br/>(if there's anything else i should add, please let me know)</p><p>it’s villaininnit with a dash protege!Tommy hours (i did NOT come up with the protege au)<br/>- begins on the day of Tommy and Techno’s conversation in the Community House prior to Doomsday and the House being blown up.<br/>- imagine the Doomsday streams, but make it Techno and Tommy<br/>- this is about the characters within the roleplay!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was not a violent person. He remembered being a little kid, scared to hold a butterfly out of fear that he would hurt it. He remembered his first fight with his brother, never raising his voice so he’d hate him a little less when it was over. He remembered the first time war was declared on L’Manberg, hoping to some god that they could just work things out.</p><p>Tommy was not a violent person, but he felt less and less remorse after each conflict he helped incite. Tommy was not a violent person, but the screaming matches he’d had with Wilbur in Pogtopia would disagree. Tommy was not a violent person, but the embers of George’s house lit up a glint in his eyes that Ranboo hadn’t seen in anyone’s before. Tommy was not a violent person, but the wars, and the fighting, and the deaths he endured can tend to change one's morals.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy, I’m destroying L’Manberg whether you’re with me or not.” The downpour of rain and the water splashing off the roof of the Community House had fully drenched Tommy’s clothes, his blond hair matted against his forehead.</p><p>“Techno, L’Manberg is my unfinished symphony!” God, he sounded like Wilbur. Was that necessarily a bad thing? He stared at the rain through the open doors of the Community House, thrashing violently against the wind. He could’ve sworn for a second he saw the outline of his brother in the downpour. The rain dripping from his hair must be blurring his vision.</p><p>“Listen, if you want to sit this one out, that’s fine by me. You can go home, go to sleep, but know that L’Manberg will not be there when you wake up in the morning.” Tommy couldn’t tell if that was a threat or a promise. Knowing Techno, it was probably both.</p><p>“Well, then let’s go.” Tommy started to head towards the Nether portal, not looking behind him to see if Techno was following. He knew exactly what he wanted to do.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Techno took only a couple of long strides to catch up with the teen.</p><p>“Going home.” Tommy began, a look of determination and light amusement spreading across his face, “We’re going to need more supplies if we want to wipe L’Manberg off the map, right?”</p><p>“Now that’s what I like to hear.” And so they went home, and they prepared. Stacks upon stacks of TNT filled Tommy’s inventory. Wither skulls, soul sand, potions, weapons. The two were an unstoppable force - L’Manberg didn’t stand a chance. Tommy couldn’t help but smile to himself as he reached into one of his chests and pulled out a porcelain mask - cracks running through where the eyes should have been. It was a gift from Dream, given back when Tommy resided in Logstedshire. He had been overjoyed at the time to receive such a sentimental gift from his “best friend Dream.” He couldn’t wait to see how the masked man would react when the boy donned the disguise and destroyed his former home. He had convinced himself of it, this was what he wanted. After all the times Tommy had given up <em>everything </em>for L’Manberg, he felt as though he deserved to be the one to send it up in flames. And he would.</p><p> </p><p>The duo arrived at L’Manberg just as the sun began to creep over the horizon, only to find the remnants of what had been the Community House.</p><p>“Tommy. Did you do this?” Techno scanned his eyes across the gap where the Community House had once been. All that stood now were chunks of the floor and sporadic sections of the walls.</p><p>“For once, no.” Tommy dragged his hand through the water that ran down the sides of the Community House. <em> Who would do this? </em> He wondered. It didn’t matter. When Tommy was done with L’Manberg, the explosion that took down the Community House was going to look pathetic. Techno extended a hand to Tommy and the boy climbed out of the Community House. He noticed a spark in Tommy’s eyes that sent chills running down his spine and made the hair on the back of his neck stand straight up. He shook the feeling away as fast as it came. Better to not dwell on things that probably weren’t even a concern and instead focus on the task at hand. They strolled down the pavement, not even bothering to drink an invisibility potion. From a distance, they would’ve looked like tourists. Not quite.</p><p>Tommy reached above his head and slid the mask that rested on his hair down to cover his face. He let out a small laugh, barely an exhale, as he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the water.</p><p>“You...look like Dream.” Techno pointed out. To that, Tommy let out an audible laugh. One of those laughs that just keeps going and going until you can’t be sure if you’re still laughing or screaming. Maybe a bit of both. The man was right. If it weren’t for the jagged cracks in the mask and Tommy’s red and white hoodie, the two would’ve been eerily close in resemblance. Techno let the worry he was feeling flood his expression as he walked beside Tommy. No, they’ll deal with L’Manberg, and then the two could talk about not wanting to resemble the man who took everything from you. Tommy didn’t notice the concerned glances Techno kept sneaking at him. He was much too busy fiddling with the sword in his hand, thinking about the Community House. It was like the true project he wanted to embark on had already been started for him. He wanted to watch L’Manberg burn, and then everything else with it. The Badlands, Manifold Land, all of it. Tommy was sick and tired of having to watch as his home was ripped from his hands by people who never even cared about him, time and time again. He wanted the others to experience that. The shock, the betrayal, the pain, the grief. He wanted to relish in the chaos and be warmed by the flames. <em>The Dream SMP is corrupt</em>, Tommy realized, <em> and the only way to fix it is to start over entirely. From scratch.</em></p><p> </p><p>No one was awake when the first Wither was spawned in L’Manberg. No one knew what was happening when houses began to burn down and builds were blown to bits. No one knew what to think when they saw the Blood God laughing in their faces with...Dream?</p><p>“Techno!? What’s the meaning of this?” Tubbo yelled over the shouts and the explosions. A crowd had gathered along what remained of L’Manberg. There was no point in fighting back, it was a losing battle, and their homes were already long gone.</p><p>“What’s the meaning of all this, he asks. The meaning, Tubbo, is that you shut down one government just to form a new one! You should’ve seen this coming the day you became President!” Techno lit off another stick of dynamite. A couple of paths and the floors of some houses were all that remained of the once-beautiful country. He was satisfied. Dream was sitting along the path outside of L’Manberg, observing the destruction, when a face he recognized all too well emerged from the ashes.</p><p>“What the-?” He muttered under his breath, loud enough for only him to hear. A masked figure had appeared beside Technoblade. The only glimpses anyone had been able to catch of the boy before were dashes of red moving from building to building, dragging the flint and steel he held on anything that could ignite a blaze.</p><p>“Dream? But you’re-” Tubbo was cut off by the masked figure, dropping down next to him.</p><p>“Right behind you?” Tommy laughed. Tubbo didn’t recognize him with the mask on. He didn’t expect him to, but it was amusing nonetheless. Tubbo let out an exhale that he didn’t know he had been holding in.</p><p>“...Tommy? What are you- what is going on?” The past couple of weeks had been more than overwhelming for Tubbo. Between having to exile his best friend, discovering the blown-up Logstedshire and a presumably dead Tommy, and then finding the boy alive with none other than the Blade, it was a lot for the teen to handle. He felt like he was losing a grip on everything around him, particularly his presidency. Did he even hold the power here? It felt like Quackity and Fundy were calling the shots these days much more than he was. He almost found humor in staring into the pit that used to be L’Manberg. After all, you don’t have to govern a nation that doesn’t exist.</p><p>“Hey, Tubbo. And, oh, is that Niki? And Fundy? My old pal Ranboo? So glad you all got to come and see the show!” Tommy felt like he was screaming over the ringing in his ears from all the explosions he had set off. Perhaps he was. He remembered a time where he would’ve felt a wave of guilt crash over him looking at Tubbo’s blank expression, but he felt nothing at all. No remorse, no pity. He pushed the porcelain mask he wore to rest on his forehead, exposing his eyes. Tubbo took a sharp inhale, there was a dullness in them that he had never seen before, and never wanted to see again.</p><p>“Why, Tommy? Why would you do this?” Tubbo reached out to place a hand on his friend’s shoulder, hoping that somehow he could still get through to the Tommy he knew. He was too late. Tommy pushed his hand away, shoving Tubbo a bit in the process.</p><p>“Because I’m tired, Tubbs. I am <em>so</em> goddamn tired. This country has done nothing but cause me pain and turmoil, let’s be rid of it!”</p><p>“I didn’t even know you were capable of taking it this far, Tommy. You loved L’Manberg.” Fundy spoke up, his voice quivering with fear. What had exile pushed Tommy to? </p><p>“Keyword <em>loved</em>. You all loved me at one point too, right? Or was it hatred from the start? Doesn’t matter. Y’know, when you lot exiled me, I was furious. So I griefed George’s house a little? Who cares!? People had done much worse, but there I was, sitting in a boat being taken further and further away from my supposed friends and the place I called home. And I realized something. After no one visited except my old pal Dream, and I had so many nights to just sit and think, I realized something. All you have done is antagonize me. I was your so-called hero, and you antagonized me. Guys, if you wanted a new villain, all you had to do was say so!” Murmurs and mixed conversation erupted from L’Manberg’s former residents. This wasn’t Tommy. It couldn’t be.</p><p>“Tommy, when I called you the hero I didn’t mean-” Techno was worried for the teen. There was a wrath in the way he curled his fist around his sword that the Piglin hybrid had only ever seen in himself.</p><p>“No, no, you don’t get a say in this! None of you do. When you tried to kill- no, when you <em>killed </em>me over and over again, did you expect that I would just sit there and take it? After you exiled me, did you think I would just greet you all again with open arms? No.” A laugh escaped Tommy’s lips, echoing through the cavern where L’Manberg once stood. “No. All of this has to go. All of it. Gone. I have had <em>everything </em>taken from me. Your turn.” Tommy had a voice that immediately lit up a room. It was powerful, and warm, and always cracking a joke. No one knew what to do when it ran cold.</p><p>"Tommy, please, this isn't you!" Tubbo cried out to his friend. Could he even call him that anymore? A friend? He was destroying the country that they had worked so hard to regain, burning down the nation that his brother perished in. Would Wilbur be proud?</p><p>"Tubbo, my friend." Tommy dragged out the syllables, letting them roll off his tongue, "You always were so naive. But you tried, you really did, and I'm proud of you. You were a good president, Tubbs. Too bad things had to end this way, huh? Too bad you had to go back on our plans and exile me, sending me off to be left alone with my dead brother and Dream. What a shame."</p><p>"I'm sorry. Please, I'm so sorry. Tommy, when I thought you had died, my entire world collapsed. I'm sorry." Tubbo felt like he was practically pleading with the taller boy to come down from whatever power trip he had found himself on.</p><p>"You're sorry? You didn't visit me <em>once</em>. No letters, no check-ins, not even bothering to see if I was okay. I'm glad you're sorry, but it's much too late for that. God, you're always sorry, aren't you, Tubbo? Trying to please everyone while also keeping them safe and not starting any wars. No violence for Tubbster, but trying to execute the closest person I have to a brother is a-okay! Yeah, no more wars led to this godforsaken country becoming a fucking crater twice now. Good riddance." Tommy made his way across the planks that held up L'Manberg only minutes ago.</p><p>No one got in his way as he walked towards the Prime path. Nobody stopped him as he recklessly burned the wood, not seeming to care if anything else got caught in the flame. They all watched as his eyes lit up and he turned to face them, practically striding over to where Dream stood. He ripped the mask off his face and tossed it to Dream, the older man watching - almost in a state of awe - as everything the members of the server knew became dust, floating away in the breeze.</p><p>“Tommy, I have a feeling that a lot of people are going to be very mad at us very soon.” Techno watched as the younger boy wiped the sweat and blood from his brow, cracking a smile. His hair looked more brown than blond with all the ash mixed in. It was frightening how with a quick glance, Techno could easily mistake the teen for Wilbur.</p><p>“Let them be. They want to villainize me? Fine. They’ll come to regret their creation. I will be worse than everyone I never wanted to be. Or maybe they're everything I wanted to be. Wil, Schlatt, Dream even. Idols of mine, right? Great fucking idols they were.” Tommy found himself reminiscing in that one line of Wilbur’s. A line that crawled its way back into his mind from the depths of his repressed memories every time he closed his eyes.</p><p>“Tommy, are we the bad guys?” Tommy smiled, the first genuine one in weeks. Wilbur was right, he always is.</p><p>“I’ll be the fucking bad guy.”</p><p>Tommy was not a violent person, but as his old friends stood and watched the Dream SMP burn to the ground, they couldn’t help but wonder when this changed. Was it the first Disc War? The Revolution? Perhaps a combination of it all. They should’ve known better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- i hope you enjoyed it :))<br/>- if any of the cc's involved state that they're uncomfortable with fics like this it will be taken down<br/>- been wanting to write something since my first fic, but had no idea what to do, and then wrote this at 2:43 am on a school night, so...HAHA<br/>- it's not my best writing, but i'm pretty happy with how this turned out :D<br/>- my tumblr is @/angelvaleria</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>